Networks are often formed among remote computing devices such that information may be communicated between the devices using various communication technologies. In many networks, a computing device receives information from other devices that enable a user to interact with the computing device such that the computing device controls a program based on user inputs. In gaming, for example, the computing device is often referred to as a “host” or a “console”, which carries out processing and usually outputs video or other types of outputs for consumption by the user. The user often uses an input device referred to as a “peripheral” to send inputs to the console that respond to and/or prompt outputs from the console. The peripherals typically include hardware and software that expand the capabilities of the console.
The interfaces between consoles and peripherals are highly variable and come in many styles and features such that various peripherals are incompatible with each other in addition to incompatibility among peripherals and consoles. In some cases, interfacing technology used between a peripheral and a console or another peripheral may not be available for other consoles and peripherals.
To complicate matters more, different programs or games exploit the same interface technology in different ways, or even require different interface technologies to function as intended.
In some cases, advancements in interface technologies render legacy technologies (and the peripherals or consoles that rely on them) unusable, or at least less desirable.
Accordingly, more versatile approaches for using computer and gaming peripheral interfaces are needed for multi-system compatibility and to keep up with technological advances while maintaining compatibility with legacy systems.